For raising the festival atmosphere of X'mas day, strings of X'mas lamps are often hung on at many places, especially the intermittent flashing lamp strings, which can increase the atmosphere of joy as well as induce a video sense of merriness.
X'mas lamps not only are disposed on the decorating matters such as indoor X'mas trees, or on the outdoor trees, but also on the whole buildings in long strings of lamps. The indoor X'mas lamps are less affected by the climate, but the lamps hung on outdoors are often affected by the climate, and particularly in the season near the end of a year, there are rains or snows, the existing X'mas lamps often have the defect of water infiltration.
As shown in FIG. 1, the lamp string therein used for X'mas lamps is of a structure of cheaper as well as simpler type. Wherein it includes generally a seat body 10 for the lamp seat, a conductor 11 for stringing up a plurality of lamps extends through a hollowed pipe 12 and connects with the seat body 10. A small lamp bulb 13 is located beneath the seat body 10.
Such lamp seat 10 used in a conventional X'mas lamp basically at the top entrance of the body 10 for the conductor 11 extending through the pipe 12 is exposed. I.e., the diameter of a through-hole 14 in the pipe 12 or of a hole (not shown) on the top end 15 of the body 10 set for pulling in of the conductor 11 is much larger than that of the conductor 11 itself. So that when this amp string is hung on outdoors, it can often be out of work by the infiltration of rain or melting snow, it thus can even induce danger.
Similarly, because the small bulb 13 is threaded into the interior of the body 10 from the bottom end thereof, and the body 10 is normally made of plastic material which envelops directly the interior metallic cap for threadably engaging therewith, so that when the bulb 13 is locked in position, a seam 16 thereof can often create a gap as to let the rain infiltrate into the interior of the body 10 to induce a short circuit at the metallic connection.
The X'mas lamp string as shown in FIG. 2 has a seat body 20 which is formed with an integrally molded hanging hook 21 on one side thereof, a conductor 22 is extended directly through a diametrical hole 23 at the top of the body 20; a protecting cover 24 is provided at the bottom end of the body 20, such that when the bulb 25 is locked into the body 20, the protecting cover 24 can surround and thereby protect the bulb 25. Such kind of structure has the better sealing and better infiltration proof at the joint for the bulb 25, nevertheless, the connecting points thereof with the conductor 22 still have the big possibility of rain infiltration,this is still undesired.